Talk:Toffee
He has the potential to be a KoC because of his sinister theme, a complete lack of comedic of comedic traits (unlike Miss Heinous) and how he manipulated Ludo into firing Buff Frog in a hardcore fashion. Finally confirmed at the end of Marco Grows a Beard, where he takes control away from Ludo, kicks him out, and becomes the series true main antagonist. He really should be a KoC category. I don't understand why it was removed, he follows the description down to the dot. I quote, "A villain from a series with usually silly or incompetent villains, who quickly goes against that rule". He's even labeled under Knight of Cerebus on tvtropes. His only humerous moments were a running gag in the finale with pillows (a very short one) and his "SURPRISE!" moment, which could have easily come off as psychotic rather than comedic. He's the only villain who has never failed, in that each of his 'failed' plans were testing the waters to see what Star was capable of, and to set up the fall of Ludo by seeing the competence of his minions. He is also the only character to have very nearly killed either Marco or Star (Marco in this case), and put Star into a position of helplessness enough to destroy the wand. Even his "death" was by extent a part of his ultimate goal, seeing from the smile on his face before it blew up. If this isn't enough evidence, his theme is very sinister, perfectly setting the mood for his sinister appearances. The reason it was removed is it doesn't describe said actions as all that serious or even different. He pulled a Starscream on replacing Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) not all that uncommon in any media and while Ludo is incompetent not all the other villains were like Tom or the Monster Arm who were near successful. The description here of the episodes are basically he had Ludo replaced and he kidnapped someone to get what he wants (which is very generic to say the least). On using TV Tropes they are very very easy going with the Knight of Cerebus and unreliable to use to as a actually defense here. Based on the debut he had potential. I will be trying to see the other two episodes described very soon and will be able to say "yes or no" definitely but from reading what's here he seems to fails our very strict use for it. Jester of chaos (talk) 11:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) He's proven to be a much darker and serious threat to Star and Marco compared to the series other wacky and comedic vilains. Each of his appearance seeems to be setting up for a major stroy arc. Really wish you people would leave a signature its annoying to be the only leaving it. Yes more competent then Ludo but like I said so far he seems to fail since as I mentioned there have been a couple more competent threats so far and the major thing he has going from reading other peoples talking online is being a Card-Carrying villain.Jester of chaos (talk) 15:33, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Watched all the episodes that he appeared in minus maybe the last couple minutes in the currently last episode of him and can say no he doesn't stick out all that much like I said before with my previous arguments. There have been constant remarks of how monsters eat humans and the Monster Arm and at least Tom were not incompetent and I have always seen him almost if not comically serious especially with his introduction by telling Ludo he let himself in after making Ludo say he hired Toffee. Its kind of funny at least in my book at that moments and I stick by my opinion he doesn't count. Jester of chaos (talk) 22:27, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok NOW he must be a game changer, he made the story alot more serious in season 3! JoElkis (talk) 22:17, July 17, 2017 (UTC) No, you are clearly mistaken here: Toffee is by far the worst character in the setting, is by all means heinous enough, has a huge body count, etc. Besides that, he has no mitigating factors to speak of. As his arc is most likely over at that point....I'm kind of leaning towards him qualifying, but there is always the chance for him to return. AustinDR (talk), 05:19, July 17, 2017 (UTC) He may fit Game Changer and maybe Pure Evil as well now but when I wrote all this on the talk page it was before season 3 in which apparently he gets darker. The previous seasons he did not qualify due to only having a small fraction of the time being serious or dark enough to actually feel out of place which was not consistent enough for him to qualify for the actual category. If he's dark enough in the movie (the first four episodes) then I am fine with him counting under one or both categories but I personally as of today have not seen the movie so I will trust Austin's judgement on if he counts for either. Jester of chaos (talk) 22:40, July 17, 2017 (UTC) No, I'm talking about the Pure Evil aspect of it. I feel that Toffee may qualify...at least for now. AustinDR (talk), 05:57, July 17, 2017 (UTC) I don't quite catch why is he on P.E. His intentions are too vague and unclear, he got a clear chance to kill off star's mom, but he just dumped her to the ground, without harming her. i'm not saying he is a merciful one, just that he proved to be a man who follows a plan and doesn't dispose of people unnecesary. Then again. What actions lead him to be a Pure Evil? Can't say he's official yet, but here's a blog: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AustinDR/Toffee_(Effort_Post). AustinDR (talk) 06:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC)